knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Mystery II
World of Mystery II (紋章再び, Monshō Futatabi lit. The Emblem Once Again) is the fifth chapter of KvD Heroes. Part 1: Return to Mystery You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Navaray, Wyvers, and 2 Valihan Thieves. Send your own Thief unit, your Archer unit, or your Magic unit on both sides of this map in order to lure the enemy Thief units to their attack range. Once it's done, take them both out. But, you should defeat Wyvers first, as he can heal a Thief unit during the Enemy Phase. Also, send your powerful Lance unit or your Blue Magic unit to the northeast of the map and defeat Navaray. Part 2: Captive Princess You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Minerva, Melia, a Valihan Bow Fighter, and a Valihan Blade Knight. There is a crack wall on the lower left of the map, but be careful, if you decide to break the wall, your unit will get ambushed by a Valihan Bow Fighter. Be sure to send your powerful Magic unit, your Archer unit, or your Thief unit to the enemy's attack range, as your units can take him out. If you decide to go to the right instead, then make sure you move your powerful Lance unit or your Blue Magic unit to defeat an Valihan Blade Knight, as he has his higher attack and defense powers. However, Minerva and Melia will get your attention and move closer to your units. Your best hope is to send your Blade unit, your Red Magic unit, or your Archer unit to defeat Minerva. Once you dealt with her, defeat Melia, and fast, because she can heal an enemy unit during the Enemy Phase. Part 3: No way out You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Bert, George, a Valihan Bow Fighter, and a Valihan Lance Knight. As the title says, there's no way out, because you're surrounded on a small island by George and a Valihan Knight on the North side of this map and by Bert and an Valihan Bow Fighter on the South side. The only way to clear the stage is to defeat the enemies. First, send your powerful Axe unit or your Green Tome unit with a Hammer weapon to defeat him. That will get George's attention, though, so watch out. If you managed to survive that attack, defeat George. Then, send your units with an attack range to lure that enemy Bow Fighter into your trap, and then take him out. Finally, send your powerful Blade unit or your Red Tome unit to defeat Bert. Part 4: Three Sisters Soar (Three Sisters Fly in the Lexibook version) You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Pella, Estra, Katrina, and a Valihan Axe Knight. Pella, Estra, and Katrina have surrounded a Valihan Axe Knight to protect him. As soon as you make your first move, the three Pegasus Knight Sisters will fly forward to about a square before your attack range. If you have more than one Archer unit on your team, it should be easy to take all three of them out at once. But be really careful, the enemy Axe Knight has a lot of defense power, so your Archer unit might not make a dent on him. Be sure to have your Red Tome unit on your team, you need that unit to defeat that Axe Knight at ease. Part 5: Divine Dragon Princess You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 3 opponents and one boss: Lady Elni (child), Minerva, a Valihan Lance Fighter, and a Valihan Thief. Your team starts right behind the mountains, so your team can't get through, unless you have your Pegasus Knight unit or your Drakowing Rider unit. But once your Player Phase ends, the Enemy Phase begins and Lady Elni will start moving. Make sure you send your powerful unit with an attack range to attack and defeat the Valihan Thief first. That will also have an Valihan Lance Fighter to move forward, though, so be aware of that. Once you've taken both enemies out, Minerva will fly forward to your team. After defeating Minerva with your powerful Blade unit or your Red Tome unit, when Elni is close enough, take her out with your Lance unit or your Blue Tome unit. However, if you have Callum on your team, then it's much easier to defeat Elni with his Ragnarok, as the Ragnarok is effective against Dragons. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Category:Chapters